who dares to move, that was my fist that hit you
by PandaFranz
Summary: spike aka naruto, living his life with great friends by his side. / kind of short storys becoming a whole one / making sense I hope I would like for it to become either itanaru, suinaru shikanaru or madanaru. It's basically in your hands.enjoy.


had to upload it again, I've got a few probs with fan fic net maah it's all so complicated xX

guys enjoy alright

I'm updating it right now so a few changes will be done

apartment first throw

political illusions

who dares to move that was my fist that hit you

____________________________________________

" Nice one " said a voice between coughs, the voice belongted to one of the males that now stood in a rather dusky apartment.

It certainly was more dirt to breathe then air, but he only received a blank look from the friend currently trying to find his way through the tarpaulins that hung all around the apartment making it difficult to assume the whole size of it.

Hearing a snort of amusement he turned to the reason they were here. A male smaller then both of them but with a somewhat demanding aura around him, that promised that even if they weren't friends they would still be helping him.

Being somewhat lost in his thoughts he didn't see the devilish smile coming on the dark blond coloured haired man to actually warn the blue haired guy they were both friends with. What he did register though was the shirek that sounded like that of a five year old girls as the tarpaulins came crashing to the ground.

He also only noticed just then that first spike held some sort of cordel in one hand and second that suigetsu was still under all of what came crumbling down and that he probably was the one having screamed like a little girl.

His somewhat shocked expression turned into one of mischief as he sensed something about this situation seemingly planned.

I mean come on, guy brings two friends to his new apartment to help him while knowing exactly about their personalitys, guy waits till blue haired guy vanishes in a mass of tarpaulins, then the guy pulls on a string connected to the whole mass of things hanging from the rather high ceiling. Does seem like a good plan to him.

Now came the tricky part, who did the guy expect to clean up this mess and find bluehaired guy while doing so.

" See you figured it out " came the seemingly innocent comment from their best friend, wouldn't it be for the still little smirk on his handsome features he may have believed him.

As great as it was to listen to his voice, he couldn't stand here all day and do so.

Shrugging the black haired male commentating the whole thing till now made his way over the tarpaulins in search of Suigetsu.

___________________________________________________

Taking a sip of his drink and looking back at the work done he was happy to see his apartment tarpaulins free. What a horrible word it was.

.

It wasn't totally 'insert horrible word here' free but with one of them he could live, for now anyway.

Looking at Sai he saw that he too found this situation rather funny if not a bit unsettling, for he knew that it could be him trapped in one of those tarpaulins.

To his defense he had to say that they cut holes in it to make it easier to breathe, on second thought Suigetsu complaining was getting on his nerves. For a guy being tackered to the ground under a tarpaulin he sure was complaining much.

But he wasn't one to judge, for all he knew .. he didn't know how it was normal to react when being in such a situation.

As he was thinking to himself he muttered a word that made the other occupants in the room shiver out of the possibilitys they could be faced with.

" ducktape ", grinning, like some said looked like the cute grin of an adorable kitsune, he hopped off the counter they were sitting on.

The cupboards weren't totally empty so that he found an item he could use.

The figure still being trapped tried to struggle it's way free and to his surprise he managed to break a few tacker needels and winced in the next second seeing the marks they left behind on the white wooden floor.

Waiting till his blue eyed friend was near enough, he crawled slowly out of his 'prison' and tackled in a moment of suprise his smaller friend to the floor.

Sitting on top of the thin male he grinned down at him and began to tickle the now laughing blond. Seeing Spike so realxed was great, hearing him talk was awesome enough but his laugh simply made you want to laugh with him.

So they did. Sai chuckled as he too came to the two still on the floor, but now lying besides each other and staring at the ceiling.

He laid himself besides Spike so that their blue eyed kitsune was trapped. Spike seemed to realize this too, because he tried to stand up but was trapped by two muscular arms holding him secure around his waist and hindering his movements.

" You're going to join us tonight right, naru-chan? " teased Sui, as he was in reality just trying to distract himself. Only his arm was around his friend but everything always seemed so overhelming when it concerned the blond.

" hmm .. no .. " Even though he didn't apologize it was clear to them that he would if they kept silent. So they simply didn't, they tightened their grip around his lithe waist. And the smile on his, may it be little, showed them that they were understood.

Sitting up they both shared a concerned glance, looking back down they realized that Spike was trying to close up again as to not worry them.

Already done.

Watching him stare blankly at the white ceiling just seemed to tighten the knot in Suigetsus throat. Reaching out he stroked a soft cheek.

Sai smiled to himself and silently got up to leave the apartment, and them their privacy. Winking at Sui, who looked over at him when he tried to open the door as silent as possible, he got out. Breathing deep he decided to be a good friend and help unloading their cars.

Spike was after all not ready to move in just yet, without all of his stuff.

He chuckled thinking that Spike probably would move in without anything other then the clothes on his body and things in his army bag.

Still chuckling silently to himself, to outsiders no emotion except of with amusement flickering eyes could be seen on his otherwise blank face, he walked down the stairs. Up on reaching the floor below he made his way to the elevater that he knew was the one heading under the building where the people living in this building could park their cars.

_______________________________________________

Leaning down, to the now to him looking male, he let his hand rest on Spikes neck his thumb rubbing comforting circles over cream coloured skin. Breathing, he realized just how close they now were. Silently asking for permission and recieving one with a gently smile tugging on rose coloured lips he gently kissed the one below him. soft. sweet .

soft. sweet .addictive

Were his thoughts as he was granted entrance after carfully licking Spikes lower lip.

Hearing Spike moan benath him and shudder as their tongues danced together in a passionate dance gave him more confidence. His hands wandered aroung the now shuddering body beneath him, when had they changed positions.. who cares. Now laying on top of the smaller male he too groaned as his lower lip was being trapped and sucked on between perfect white teeth with just that tad bit prominent fangs that made an even sexier look.

Lightly pink cheeks and glazed over deep blue eyes as well as kiss swollen lips had him lick his lips in anticipation before he drove in for another passionate kiss.

________________________________________

Looking out of the windows, but not really seeing anything. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation and took another sip of his drink. Sighting he wished to be able to see his friends tonight, it were times like this he felt weird without any familarity support. Sure he had a great father but he didn't normally came to him with his problems, he had amazing friends for that.

Glancing at his watch he noticed the time and smiled a little amused grin, hinata was late. What that meant for him, more for their group of friens. She would have to pay into their 'pot' whereas they put money into for stuff they didn't need but what was fun to buy or and use.

He was thankful for the fact that Sai helped him to unpack a few of his belongings, even thought their construction in his bedroom wasn't the best. He didn't care, as long as it worked, why bother.

___________________________________________________

"Why are you drinking?" it was a normal question to ask considering the fact that her best friend stood in the middle of his, till now still rather, empty apartment gazing out of the window front while drinking something she at this moment couldn't recognize,what wasn't weird cuz they sure drunk some weird shit most of the time.

Well what he looked at she could only guess, but she thought he looked over the city. It was a great view afetr all, the whole city overlooking, so the view really was breathtaking.

She certainly didn´t mind the fact that he was wearing only faded and ripped jeans with a white silk button up shirt.

The best however was that he wasn't wearing one of his hoodies hiding his hair _nor_ a cap shadowing most of his beautiful features.

She always scowled at him when he wore either in her prescence or alone, his hair was too unique to hide. however she could tell why he, most of the time, decided against showing his eyes. It was after all not unusual for people to react shocked when seeing his eyes.

To her they just showed how truly special he was. That he didn't show his hair she could understand to an extent. It too was unique but just so much pure him like the rest of him.

His shoulder length hair with bangs falling into his face, which was the reason he often wore a ponytail that wasn't long but useful, the colour of his hair wasn't constant and just like his personallity it had many different shades. Sometimes he too had his hair spiked a bit here and there but not too much just right so that the different colours were even more different shades of red from light to dark blood red, light purple, dark violett, a few strands of shades from the colour blue even a bit of light green. White, silver and orange he too had in his hair.

Even though they knew each other for a long time it wasn't nearly enough time for her not to sink in the sensation of hearing him speak. It wasn't overhelming but calming and soft, she loved for him to speak and really enjoyed their time together that was mostly spent on the piano and her listening to his voice so pure him.

He didn't just play piano, but other instruments too. One of his most favourite one was the cello, to hear him play was everytime a great experience he wasn't just an excellent player but in his own way passionate in everything he liked to do. It just so happened that music was one of his favourites. He didn't play often in front of other people so it was special to hear him play.

His unique style to play, and the talent to even play the violin in a kind of rock way, alone was a great experience. His person was naturally unique and it was possible to recognize it in his music as well. No one else played like him, at least nobody she ever heard of, and she too didn't think it too be most likely for someone to do the same as him.

After she came out of the joy of hearing him speak she just registered what he said. " I'ts thursday ", hmm no it certainly wasn't and she was sure he knew but had found another reason to drink one of this 'crunk shunks' like she called them.

" I'ts Monday", she wasn't thinking of getting an imaginary answer but she could have expected it. She didn't get one, but she wasn't here to talk the day away. It would most likely end up with her talking and him, well she was an optimist so she imaginated him to be listening whenever she spoke.

To do something outside this building today that was her goal, when outside they could do some necessary things too.

She went into what she guessed was the bedroom. The 'bed' sure stated that. Several bricks, two over another with a futon lying on the top, good enough that he had a futon. To ask after the bricks origin she didn't even want to.

The futon she could accept even if the construction of bricks under it wasn't one of pure safety she knew of his dislike... she had to bite the inside of her cheeck to stop from laughing out loud. Seriously she could understand that he didn't like ants, but he lived on the who knows what level of one hell of a building and he did not sleep on the ground cuz of ants.

Fuck she definitely had a weird bunch of friends, not like she didn't knew. Was kinda hard to miss with all the illegal stuff going on around them. that of course, when asked, noone knew of.

Her gaze swept over the otherwise empty room with bed sheets hiding the big ceiling high windows and the view behind it. she knew that he was not hiding the view that she knew he liked. Why else would he had brought this apartment in a not so cheap location, being the centre of town.

He was, she assumed, trying to .. well let's say he was a bit paranoid. So even thought living on a high floor he still tried to shield himself from outsiders. not in the I-am-anti social-go-the-fuck-away kind of way but more like do-not-look-in-my-fucking-apartment-you-stalker way.

It was highly unlikely to be spied on this high ground level,... nah anything possible. After watching the movie 'deja-vu' she too was a tad bit more paranoid then before.

Grabbing a dark hodie she found when turning back to the doort she came from, she just shock her head seeing the way he had hung a few of his clothes up on the wall, or more like she looked at the nails that barely managed to hold the weigth of the hangers let alone the clothes too.

She woke out of her little fantasy where she waited for minutes then hours, days, weeks, months, years for the second where as the nails wouldn't be able to hold the rest anymore and would plop out of the wall.

She would look gross then.

The reason for waking up was actually a thumb she heard coming from the room her friend was in. What could have happened, it was grear not to be cold in this kind of situations but it too was weird to be worried and sometimes scary. So as to not dream away again she made her way back inside the living- kitchen- music- entrance room.

Just to see him having plopped down on the ground by the front door to get on his boots. She wouldn't scowl at herself, but merely smiled faintly and walked to him dropping the hoodie on his head and chuckling away the irritated look he shot her.

. Looking down she realized that she hadn't removed her shoes, now she smiled broadly and even clacked her heels on the ground as to let the dirt fall of. Naturally she stopped, realizing the door already open and her now chuckling friend running to the elevators on the floor below.

Wasn't he the older one, well he also was way more mature. Didn't mean ya had to be a stuck up prick about it.

Closing the door behind her she didn't spend a second thought as to where-the-fuck-is-the key and merely skipped after her slightly taller friend as she heard the 'ping' elevators make when reaching a floor.

Maaah, elevator rides sure were boring but one glance at him told her it wasn't going to stay like that. One look and a little wink at the camera on besides of him later the normally oh so joyful elevator music changed to rock that really animated to dance.

Could she risk it, a foxy grin later whe found herself tightly pressed against her thin friend and dancing the waltz inside an elevator.

Chuckling she led him lead her and enjoyed the sensation of his body so near.

Stretching her neck overly dramatic like people tend to do when dancing waltz, they both chuckled at one another.

Wouldn't change a thing.

Even thought not one word was uttered they knew the other felt the same and probably had similar thoughts.

The surely manipulated elevator, stopped with with a 'ping' on their destined floor, and she was pretty sure that thing was manipulated for it didn't stop on any other floor but the one they wanted to without one of them pushing the button.

Aaaaand sure enough a somewhat thankful but at the sametime mischief looking smile stretched across her friend features, that still weren't hidden beneath the hoodie whe dropped on him earlier.

Jabbing him in the arm and too smiling they turned to the still closed door and changed their facial expressions into one of neutralness and shyness on her and neutral with a tib arroganze on his part. He had it easier, well a bit, the most of his unusual coloured hair vanished underneath his hood and his eyes too were shadowed by it so that his most attention attrecting features were hidden.

She knew out of experience that it didn't stop guys and women alike to stop starring at him just cuz of not being able to see his face clearly.

Soft looking pink lips that easily stretched into a little smirk made it clear for most that, aside from the too perfect nose, the rest just had to be georgeous as hell too.

Denying that would be a lie and they didn't do lies, they even only altered the truth when necessary. Didn't give these people the right to stare thought. It kind of irked her that most people tended to get stuck at his body, but knowing it was a kind of game for him she couldn't really mind.

Funny it sure was that more guys were trying to flirt with him then her but that didn't matter to her, self confidence sure was important when hanging aroung with her guys. Men who tried to flirt with her were instantly dealt with so she didn't mind the way things worked.

Wouldn't change a thing.

Stepping out of the elevator she couldn't help but blink at the whiteness of it all, whiteness... was that even a word. Shrugging she followed him to the receptionist that suprisingly was male.. didn't notice that one before.

Ugh, now she remembered. The freaking hand fetishist, not that he didn't stare at his ass, she knew she saw him not just once, but this guy with his weird mask thing.... he practically screamed fetishist. For her he was one anyway.

o

continue

* * *

hope you enjoyed to read my fanfic, I will upload pretty soon . I would like to hear your opinion and well review or mail

'kiss, kiss' cusoon


End file.
